Vampires
Vampires according to the Supernaturals Universe. Vampires came "out" ten years ago. Abilities Glamor (or glamour): : - Glamor works much like an enthrallment or hypnotism. It can be broken during the process if something disrupts or disturbs it. : - Once glamored, humans can be joggled out of the hypnotic suggestion under the right circumstances, but this is rare : - Glamor gives total control over the victim for the moment, but once completed, the individual must be brought back into glamor to be controlled. A person cannot be glamored to 'forever obey my commands', for example. Supernatural physical and sensory abilities : - Heightened sense of smell, taste, vision, hearing, touch : - Extreme physical superiority over humans : - Exceptional speed and endurance comparative to their human counterparts Limitations No daytime activities : - With some work, vampires can move around during the day, but their lethargy is extreme : - Sunlight is poisonous, but it must be direct : - They are still stronger than any human, but their endurance is significantly lowered : - Their senses are dulled to near human levels during the day Vampires require human blood, despite their lies to the human population that they can live on animal blood alone Vampires are 'born' into their new life as dark creatures, and most have no desire to regain a soul Magic Energetic state: Dark/ Negative Polarity: Masculine Colors: : Primary - indigo, light blue : Secondary - orange, red, purple Thralls and Offspring To create an Offspring, the vampire gives the human a drop of blood in some way, either in a drink or food, or dripping it into a glamored human's mouth. : - Once turned into an Offspring, the human cannot be glamored by other vampires : - Attacking an Offspring is the same as attacking a vampire in that retribution is allowed--though attacking a vampire brings death while attacking an Offspring incurs lesser punishment. They're just humans, still : - Offspring give off a visible hue in their bloodstream that other vampires (and a few other races) can see; a visual marker of ownership Thralls are Offspring who have been given double blood, and are thus bent to the will of the vampire. They have all of the attributes of an Offspring except that they are no longer able to resist any instruction given by their vampire master or mistress. Additionally, they can not be brought out of thrall. They are loyal literally to death and cannot be coerced in any way that betrays their creator. Note on vampire blood: Vampire blood when not given directly from the host, is poisonous in the extreme to humans. A tiny portion of it (less than a drop) may cause a mild high, but after it wears off, severe illness is the result. Despite its low payoff and high cost, some people continue to use it, as it is addictive despite the physical illness it causes. Hierarchy I have given this one its own page, for the hierarchy is complex and too much for a small footnote on another page. Vampire Groupies There are those who just love vampires and are crazy about everything vampire. They are called "Nips". This epithet comes from a video made by a young girl, claiming that a vampire bit her. She claimed that it was "no big deal, just a little nip". Because she said "just a little nip" so many times during her fallacious video, she was labeled a Nip. This name stuck and transfered to all "vampire crazy" people. The video was later proven to be false. She had poked herself with scissors to make it appear she'd been bitten. Human Laws Governing Vampires Vampires are not allowed to own firearms under any circumstance. Vampires are not allowed to own property or businesses. They must rent. An extra tax is levied against vampires, called a 'protection tax' from the time when they first came out and required protection. Vampires must register and carry blue cards. Unregistered vampires are illegal and can be incarcerated. A vampire with an expired or pending blue card cannot work or rent property. Vampires are subject to regular audits by the IRS. Failure to comply means losing your blue card. Vampires are not allowed to live near schools or hospitals. Vampires may not enter a courthouse without the presence of a vampire Justice. All Vampires must drink animal blood exclusively. Failure to comply will lead to incarceration. Misc. Information In A Wolf's Song, Tallis briefly mentions the Faeyna. Who this mysterious figure is, is yet unknown, except that she is supposed to be 'the savior' of the vampire race.